The Devil Crusader
by darkslayer65
Summary: Long time a go, when humanity threatened to be extinct against legion of darkness. A powerful demon rebelled to his own kind for the sake of the human race. With his own demonic power, he wipe out the Underworld's legion and defeated the Devil Emperor alone. Said demon became a legend, but soon turn into child's fairy tale for their bed time story.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **i do not own Devil May Cry and The School Of Good and Evil. They belong to their respective owner, Capcom and the author Soman Chainani.

**Note: So this is my first fanfic ever. This idea just popped out in my mind after i read the SGE then replaying DMC1, and i just think.. Why not? Just unleash my own imagination and without i realized it.. This shit just come out already o_0 **

**Eehm... Forget what i just said, anyway please enjoy.**

Chapter 1: A One Hell Of "Ordinary" Day.

Somewhere in a town, the day just felt like the same from the other day. People are doing their activities to continue their ordinary life. The fathers work on outside, chopping of wood before they sell it to market, the others continue their farming or working in blacksmith to forge weapons for soldiers. While their wife work in their house doing their house chore with their daughter. The outside is full of boys playing with their buddies, some of them playing soccer on the wide grass field, or just sit around the corner of the streets and chit-chat about the hottest girl around... Just like the same.

"Tsk, what a nice boring day. No wonder why the world looks so dumb nowadays!" said a boy with silver white hair in a annoying tone. He wore a red jacket with black shirt underneath. His piercing icy blue eyes gaze lazily toward the town while lying in the grass field with his hands folded behind his head.

"Can't argue with that Dante, i always hope something is happening.. *sigh" another boy replied. He had short blonde hair with the silvery eyes. He wore a blue sleevless shirt. He sat back on the grass beside his friend.

"Guess we're in the same boat then, Ted!" said Dante with a grinn. "You live in this world only once, i can't bare myself doing the same thing over and over again only to rot here"

Ted chuckles hearing Dante's remark. "Well, did you have any idea to blow some steam off?" he glances to Dante while raising one of his eyebrow.

"I dunno, we have done already many things, like go to a random pub only to pissing off jerk people. Got into a fight with street thugs, challenging the orc, flirting with cute girls... Strangely i'm still not feel satisfied yet" said Dante while he stare at the sky.

Ted does a thinking pose momentary "Did you know about the rumour. About every 4 years in a row, two children from each village are taken by the mysterious School Master to be enrolled in a School that will train them to be fairy tail characters?"

"Yeah, it seems people were talking about that recently. So what's the deal? Is that realy matter?"

"Of course, it would be nice if i can enrolled in that School, got my own story and became legend"

"You think so wouldn't you"

"Shamely, many parents are too afraid to lose their children... Some of them never return after being taken to that school"

Dante lightly chuckles "Heh... Sounds like another lame story for me to look up thou"

"Yeah, did you ever thinking what would you wanna be if you become a fairy tale character? mine is to became a prince. A hero for his people. Then marrying a beautiful princess with kind heart. And rule my Kingdom peacefully" said Ted proudly. Like most teenagers in general he always dreamed to become that kind of role. A handsome prince which save his love... Who else could it be other than his "princess", the so-called lovely woman with her elegant beauty and of course, has tremendous amount of kindness. And many of good fairy characters would die for the "princess", including Ted sadly..

"Huh, that kind of life-line seems so shallow for me. If i were a fairy character i will make sure that i'm not became that sparkle prince like that!" said Dante with a shrug.

Ted's brow twitched "Why? Isn't that great to be a prince, you got everything you need. I mean you own a kingdom with abundant treasures, loyal peoples, and the best love you ever get."

"Guess our point of view is different Ted, maybe that kind of life is suitable for you. You thinks like that because that's exactly what you plan. But i have my own too you know.."

"And what is that?" asked Ted.

Dante staring to Ted right on his eyes "To become a devil hunter.. a mercenary that dedicated to exterminate dark entities. That's what i would become. Besides, I like to wandering around, seeing new places, and the world is very huge Ted, i don't like to stay still in here. Besides, i need to get some clues regarding of my mother's killer. Being a devil hunter, maybe i could find those demons that responsible for her death."

"Are you crazy dude? Those things can kill you. They are feral and deadly, even the well trained soldiers still fall victims to them."

Dante smirked, of course his friend would never know that he already faced against the so-called demon in the middle of the night. The times when he wandering alone secretly in the forest. "Coz they are not good enough." he retorted

"I know you are more than capable to handle yourself. But it need a lot of man power to even kill one of them, it's not your typical foes like the orc, goblin, werewolf or whatever beasts we had faced out there" explain Ted to put some sense to his friend.

"Trust me, i knew what am doing.. and i'm not changing my mind. You have your own goal and so i am. Better get something catchy Ted, my fingers going numb." Dante lift up his body then began stretching his arms up.

"Heh.. Though you never asked" Ted move out from the grass. Just before they gonna took a step someone shouted panickly.

"Aaaahh! "

Dante and Ted glances to the source of the voice instinctively. A female merchant with horse-drawn carriage is being intercepted by a bunch of bandits. Apparently they are the most feared hooligan gang out there. All citizen were afraid of them, they don't want to take the risk because the gang were armed with dangerous weapon. The least they could do, is to pray that the royal troops will come to save the victim.

The poor woman felt shudder, felt hopeless. As the bandits keeps closer to her with all their swords and bows aimed to her. She must be unlucky today.

Then one of the bandit approaching to her, seems like he is their pack leader. With the sword aiming toward her neck. "Give away your goods lady, or say goodbye to your dear life." said the bandit leader.

The merchant kneeled before the bandit leader, beg for mercy "Please let me go, my children is starving in my house right now. I'm in economic crisis, if you took them away then how do we gonna continue our living?" sobbed the merchant.

"That's your problem old hag! Give it now or DIE" shout the bandit leader, bewildered.

"HYAAH! PLEASE DON'T!" the merchant shut her eyes

"Grrr.. ITS YOUR CHOICE THEN!" he began to draw his sword, ready to slit the merchant throat.

Just before the tip of the sword tearing the neck a brick hit the leader's face. He fall to his back, roaring in pain. The bandits are startled and so does the merchant.

"How dare someone threw a brick to our Boss?" said one of the bandit

"Show your self asshole!" another bandit spoke up

Then two figure are walking toward them slowly. The bandits are staring at the unexpected guest. Revealed to be some young teenagers. They have a sword leaned on their shoulder.

"Look what do we have here pal, a bunch of sissies who pick on helpless old woman. Realy dude.. Don't you have any hobbies other than forcibly took the expense of others" Dante taunted

"Insolent fools.. I will make sure you suffer the consequences for doing this" said Ted angrily, irritated by their action.

"you'll regret this pathethic punk!" said the bandit.

Some bandits draw their swords out in sync motion, begin to charge at them. Dante deflect the incoming attack of one of the bandit easily, grab the bandit's shoulder then stab his sword through the bandit's gut. Another angry bandit come on his side managing to slice Dante's arm. Dante tilted his body quickly makes the sword miss. He pull out his sword from the fallen body and did some several quick slash on the bandit's torso making him screaming in agony. Another one trying to sneak attack from Dante's behind, attempt to stab him. But Dante quickly recover to anticipate the ambush, duck down his body to tackle beneath the bandit's feet. Then thrust down his sword to the chest. Killed the bandit instantly.

Several bandits circling Ted.. One of them began his move, Ted blocked the attack just in time then knocked him off by a kick to his ball, causing him staggered back. Another bandit charging forward but Ted slashed him first through his gut. Then rush toward the 3rd bandit with a clean strike to the neck. One of the bandits shoot an arrow to Ted's back, only to be catched by Dante's hand.

"I got your back, mate!" Dante winked his eye

"Thanks!" Ted replied

They rush toward the remaining bad guys and finish them quickly, ending their evil scheme. The merchant's eyes became widden, she keep staring with disbelief of what just happened. At least, the bandit's leader recovered from the previous brick attack. So she just froze on her place.

"You puny pathetic brats, how dare you do this to us! I will make you pay for this!" the bandit's leader drew his cutlass sword.

"I'll handle him" Dante make a gesture to Ted to stay still. Ted just stare blankly at Dante momentary then nod his head. Dante took a step toward the bandit leader.

"You think you can break me tiny boy, i'm more experienced than you and i will make sure you die horribly in pain than you ever imagine."

"Well, i'm actually like to see you to do that.." Dante taunted back cockyly

They both rush forward with the sword readied in their arm. Dante swing his sword to meet with the bandit's. They sword are clashing, pushing each other. It seems non of them gain an upperhand. So Dante spun around his heel and let off his sword causing the bandit leader stumbled forward, Dante make a quick cut to his side. "Ugh!" the bandit leader fell down with one knee. He feels his temper increasingly escalate. "I'm not gonna down by such a brat like you! HEEARGH!" he attacking Dante again. This time his movement becomes erratic due to being injured and fatigue. Dante evade his attack easily as he blocking, parrying and simply dodging the bandit until he decide to hit him. Dante's attack is light but quick, many cuts wound all over the bandit's arms, torso and his leg. The bandit leader panting heavily caused by loss of blood. "AAARGH! SCREW THIS" he pick his flintlock pistol from his holster then aimed at Dante "If i'm going to die... I'm gonna bring you with me.. Hahahahha!" said the bandit leader maniacally.

"Oww... Not so cool for someone dying word" said Dante unflinched. He take a caution to the bandit's index finger at the gun's trigger.

"Moron! You're gonna die!" he shot his gun at Dante. Anticipated the outcome from the bandit's index finger movement at the gun's trigger, Dante manage to roll to the side quickly evading the bullet then doing dash forward as the bandit firing his next round. Dante's instinct react more faster as he ducked down his body then close the gap between him and the bandit leader. Its in pointblank range now, the flintlock's barrel is close in front of Dante as everything becomes slow motion around them. Fortunately, the tip of Dante's sword reach the bandit's gut as he stab him before he could pull another trigger. Knocking out the bandit's life as Dante pulled out his sword.

"It's fine now ma'am, those mofos are down. You are safe" said Dante, trying to reassure the merchant. Ted smiled to her "Are you okay ma'am?" he asked.

The merchant still not reacted, with her mouth still open agape.

"Uuhh..." Dante's face began confused then glances at Ted who glance back at him with the same expression.

"THAT WAS UNBELIEVABLE! You just defeated a dangerous thug group! how did you manage to do that lads?!" said the merchant with enthusiastic voice.

"It's simple.. We just actually good at things like this." said Dante nonchalantly

"We just can't let those jerk do as they please, oppresing people like they are nothing" Ted added

"Ohh sweet, you guys just like in those fairy tale books that i read before. A band of heroes who stood for justice and protect the weak."

"Ahh, thanks for that compliment, actually i'm wanna become a prince ahahaha!" said Ted happily feeling praised.

"You will reach your dream, i'm sure a nice boy like you would become one someday hehe" the merchant gigles lightly making Ted slightly blush.

Dante just rolled his eyes looking at them while mumbling "so melodramatic of you both, just like in fairy tale". He crossed his arm and tapped one of his feet to the ground. Struggling to wait their chatter to finish. A horde of people starting to look at them. Some of them getting impressed by their action but there is peoples who didn't like the violence. Consider it as unwise as it is the job of royal troops.

"So how can i repay you back?" ask the merchant

"Oh you don-"

"You could give us some tasty bread with strawbery sundae inside or something alike" said Dante quickly cut off Ted's word.

"Of course lads, take this as my thanks" the merchant give them a basket full of bread... with strawbery flavour inside of course.

"Thanks ma'am!" said Dante happily with a droll on his mouth, can't wait to chomp down those goodies inside his stomach. While Ted rolled his eyes toward Dante's behavior "Please forgive my buddy here.. he's just like that."

"No problem lad, may the God bless you in your journey" the merchant said her goodbye, parting ways with them. Dante and Ted did a high five move

"Good job dude"

"You too"

"Now we need to divide this breads"

Ted took a bite of the breads "no need, i believe my mom cook some delicious menu in my home. Just save the rest"

Dante grinned widely "Ohh, that's great. As you wish mate!"

"Heh" Ted let out a light chuckles. Then they parted ways to their house. Unknowing of the shadowy black figure that lurking them from afar, observing their early action. Determine what are they capable of. Especially, that cocky silver haired kid who took his interest.

**So.. how was it? Please give a review pal ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 It All Begins**

The night now surrounding the town. A shadowy figure stand on top of a building. The light of the moon cast his upper hood and his cap flows freely by the wind. His gaze seems focused on a lane which lead to an old warehouse. He is pondering right now, must be plotting something. Then slowly but surely he began to made his way, approaching it. Upon closer inspection, it looks clear that the owner of the warehouse doesn't care so much for the messy state it faced. Ohh.. and speak of the devil.

"Well.. aren't ya look tempting? coz i'm gonna treat my self for this special circumstances" Dante sat lazily on his "throne"with both of his legs on the desk, he began to take a bite from a bread he obtained from the recently commotion.

"Damn! its been awhile to taste something good like this. Must be my lucky day." Dante keep chew up the bread then stop briefly "Gotta get something to drink!" Dante makes his way to the what it seems a kitchen room. He open up the refrigator to fullfill his thirst only to be dissappointed, much for his dismay there is only one bottle left "Ahh shit.. I'm running low on water. This must be solved quickly. Ahh, i should go to Ted's. Maybe he can resupply it, will he?" regardless, he took it anyway and drank the remaining water in one gulp. "Hufft.. that will do!" then throws the bottle to the bin without looking as it entered perfectly just the way he wanted.

As Dante took another bread from the bucket a loud ring come out from his phone. "Ohh, talk about business already." Dante smash one of his legs on the desk to make the phone bouncing right to him to catch.

"Dante here, a handyman who take any odd job. Ready for services. What is the password?"

The client answer the password correctly. A grin formed on Dante's face.

"So what you need me to do?" Dante began to ask. A raspy voice could be heard on the other side of the phone.

"You are the one who would takes any dirty job am i correct? I mean... anything right?"

"If it comes to a fine paycheck, i'll bite for whatever shit i am assigned for. So what's your favor?" ask Dante while he continue chewing his bread.

The man reply with a quivering voice "Hahh... thanks God it seems i've come to right place. Uhh.. its kinda about the strange unnatural events that befell my family.."

This makes Dante narrowed his eyes "Speak."

"The first incident happened to my daughter, Jocelyn. Then it involving my wife and so myself. My daughter behave kinda strangely these weeks, you see. Looks like she often locking herself in her room rather than spending her time for more appropriate things. The worse occurs at night when she is not being watch, she happens to sneak out of my house. I don't know the reason why she's doing all that, but last time i found her... she is far outside my house standing alone in the woods, like a freakin statue!" the man explained.

"Have you tried to talk to her?"

Gulping his throat the man groaning briefly then continue "Of course i do, i've tried to talk some sense to her but she simply ignored me. My wife managed to get her to speak out but still it doesn't solve the problem at all. She asked for a reason why she keep her mouth shut and Jocelyn says..."

"What did your daughter say?" Dante press in. As his client tried to explain more he can hear his client words become faltered and more quivering than ever before.

"Hhhhh.. she told her.."

A heavy sigh could be heard from the other side of the phone makes Dante give his proper attention.

"... that she saw _her.. She _told her not to say anything. And _she _hates us. My wife is freaking out, she keeps telling me that there is.. _someone _tried to take her daughter away. She asked me to not leaving the house, merely to keep her company because she feels being stalked. At first, she thought that.. maybe a certain Headmaster from the mysterious academies that train fairy tale heroes and villains alike is targeting her... But soon it proved to be non relevant, as normally He just snatch her away to His wing rather than corrupting my daughter's mentality. She suspected this is another case, may be involvement of supernatural entity? ... I think it was a ghost."

_'Demons' _Dante wondered, the adrenaline rush began to flow through his body, he grinned more widely. As his interest increasing more escalate. This should be it. A chance to fulfill his thirst of thrill. This occurence without a doubt always brings excitement for him. He will take this job right off the bat. And decimate whatever things that threatening this client family.

"Please.. , you've got to help me! I've got no one else to solve this case. You see.. no one would ever believe my story. This is far beyond my capabilities. And my daughter... s, s, she's .. she's missing again.. (sobs) I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE_OHH GOD!" the man is breaking down as his frustation is audible to Dante's phone.

"Alright mister, i'll handle this mess immediately. I should come to your place quick. Where is your address?"

"at Dunwall district, Goldstein Street block 17" he answered

"Just stay low, i'm on my way!" Dante hung up the phone. What he need right now are proper equipments and a nice red trenchcoat for the job.

He put his black gloves on then grabbed his trusty pistols, Ebony and Ivory. A set of heavily customized M1911 chambered with 45ACP rounds, with double stack magazines and slam pads at both guns. He put them at their holsters. "Now for the last companion.." He gazed at Rebellion hung on the wall then walks toward it. Picking it up, he can feel the weight of the claymore stylized broadsword with plain grip and skeletal guard. Each sides have a design resembling of a eary skull, but the other has horns on it. "This will get the job done!" he say as he swing the sword side ways expertly then put it on his back.

Shifting the doorknob, Dante make his way out toward the night. The moon shines perfecly above the dark sky as its giving signs for the creature of darkness for their time is finaly come. Shadows are lurking over the building sillhoute menacingly. Despite it all, the guy doesn't care. He keep the haste with sarcastic smirk of his all the way until the darkness ingulf his figure.

**-Several hours before**

Continue stiring his own potato soup. Ted doesn't realize his mom, Mary is staring at him now with curious eyes. Smiled slyly at her son, the redhead tug his shoulder lightly. "Why don't you eat your soup already my boy? Its gonna get cold."

Ted startled at the sudden touch "Uhh what?!" he dropped his spoon on the table accidentaly.

Amused by her son reaction Mary can't hold the urge to know what is Ted gotten in to "Hoo.. what's with that face? you seems don't talk much today, care to share it with me?" she asked gently.

"Ohh.. no its nothing Mom! I'm cool!" Ted retorted shyly.

Prop up her chin with one hand she looked at Ted suspiciously "Hmm..you can't fool me, i can see right through your face. You surprisingly not good at lying, which is a good thing." she chuckles

"Nuh-huh, i'm not keeping anything" Ted avert his gaze from his mother.

"No, you clearly are. Just let it out already.. So what is it now?" Mary persist now with soothing gaze.

_'Damn! how can i said no to that face' _Ted gave in finaly "*sigh Fine, you got me!" he closed his eyes, hands on the air then inhaled softly. "It is the rumoured prophecy about the taking off certain kids by a certain Headmaster to enlist at certain academy. The academy have two sides, one is School of Good the other is School of Evil. Choosen candidats could end up in Good side or Evil side."

"Ahh, so that was bothered you. What are you suggesting at?"

"Is it true for the choosen one can change their fate once they graduated at said Academy? I know it sounds ridiculous but what do you think?" Ted tilt his head at her.

Taken aback at Ted's qustion, Mary blinking her eyes "Hmmm.. Maybe yes, maybe not. Depend on how good your grade are. As if you are the choosen one" she grinned.

"Is it just me or you seems kinda know this well Mom. I thought you never know about this kind of thing" Ted raised one of his brows.

"You doubted me? it is i who taught you a lot of things remember. I maybe not look like it but am pretty sure i know better than you do." said Mary with a smile. "Lets just say that i knew that from my old aquintance"

"Ohh that's cool, so the school was real right?! its gonna be awesome to enrole there i knew it!" Ted leaned more closely with enthusiastic expression.

"Whoa easy there my boy. Did you really wanna go there that much? you're gonna leave me alone."

"Well is it wrong for me to chase my dream, i want the Headmaster to get me there... if am being choosen of course." Ted bent down his head then take a spoonful of his potato soup.

Mary pondered in her mind for seconds "... That school, it can change your fate for sure. But don't tend to meet your own expectation."

"What do you mean?"

"It depend on your rank in your class, such as your academic achievement. If you did good and pass each class you can have your dream. But if you happens to get bad rank... it might not end well for you."

Dumbfounded Ted gulped before asking again "... what happened for those who get bad ranks?"

"Cannon fodder." Mary's expression became serious "You could end up being an animal or a plant. Worse, you become a pawn that will be sacrificed if necessary for the safety of the someone who get good ranks at school, nicknamed Prince or Princess destined to be King and the Queen." she said it with sour face. "And i don't.. ever want you to end up like that." she patting her son on the head.

Ted speechless for seconds as he look at her right on the eyes. His mother is worry over him, afraid of his fate being turned bad. He need to rethink again for his decision soon "I'm sorry Mom."

"Its okay Ted. Just finish your bowl already. Then go to bed to your room. It is late now, you should rest." Mary sat up from her seat. Picking up the rest of the dishes.

Ted then went upstair, reaching his own room then slumped to his bed. He reach the blanket to cover half of his body. Resting one of his arm on his forehead, he gaze at the ceiling. "But it doesn't hurt if i take the chance huh?" he asked to himself then only to be replied by the silence of his room. He just want to venture himself, get a better life. If he think about it, his current are not bad either. But still.. his urge is still there, deep down inside. He had that desire.. to make his own story and becomes what he wants to be. Sleepiness overcome him as his eyes begin to close , slumbering more deeply in the soothing dark.


	3. Chapter 3 Dante's Office Job, Part 1

Chapter 3: Dante's Office Job Part 1

Floyd resting himself on a couch at the porch. His heart beating fast. He can't believe he lost her daughter again. How could it become like this, he didn't know. "Jocelyn... where are you now? i'm so sorry that i can't keep that thing away from you... Now we are all screwed." He sobbed, both palms covered his face, slouched down.

"How things go Floyd? Did you found her yet" his wife asked as she sat besides him. She pat his shoulder.

Floyd raise his head, staring at his wife. Bitterness shown on his face. What should he say to her? Things only get worse as there is no trace of Jocelyn's whereabouts. She's waiting for his reply. He knows, he had no choice left. "...There has been no progress yet.." he said it with hesitation. "I've tried ... so badly you see... but i still have no idea where she is.."

"No way.. Floyd, you can't fail... Did you realize how helpless she is out there in that woods!?" she said with cracked voice.

Floyd can't stare her right on the eye. His lip shut tight. Dead silence all over him.

"I can't.. i can't lose her... I won't let that thing took her away" She stand up and start rushing towards the door.

"Rena! Wait!" Floyd catch her hand preventing her to go any further "Where do you think you're going?!"

"If you can't find Jocelyn then i will find her myself!" She shakes her hand hard attempting to break loose from Floyd's grasp.

"Are you crazy? its dangerous out there !"

"I don't care... what i care about is my daughter safety! I can't live without her" she jerked at him preparing to go outside but he quickly grab her.

"No! Listen... I've got it covered, okay!" he tried to reassure his wife.

"What!?... How!" she shout angrily

"I've hired someone who has the gist over this matter. He is a mercenary who will get this job done."

"Mercenary? That's ridiculous! What we need now is a priest? Why would you think to hire a mercenary could solve this?! They are not dealing well with supernatural things!"

"That's because... even the village elders never got any clue of this matter. And our priest is still handling another matter out of town." he stated

"Then what it has to do with that hired guy of yours?"

"Trust me he is not just your average mercenary. He claimed to be dealt with _this_ before."

Hearing that, Rena looks at Floyd intensely "How so?" sceptic all over her face

"I dont know.. but he come to an agreement to settle it himself. He's on his way coming here."

"And you believe him just like that?"

"What choice do i have? We need any help as soon as possible and he's the one who answered our call. You should be grateful atleast someone is care." Floyd retorted.

"Regardless you should ask priestest instea-" the sound of doorbell rings cut off Rena's nagging.

"Ahh! That should be him!" Floyd rushed to reach the doorknob then opening it.

A figure dressed in red clad is standing in front of him. Both of his arms covered by black gloves. His white hair blowing in the wind. There is a blade hung behind his back with a strange design that Floyd never seen before.

"You're the one who made a call?" Dante ask with a grinn.

"Yeah its me!" Floyd answered enthusiasticly. "I've been waiting for your arrival"

"So this is the guy you keep talking about, Floyd?" Rena butt in."

"Yeah, this is him." Floyd replied

"So did you know when your last time found uhh.. Joyce whereabout?" Dante asked

"Its Jocelyn. Last time i found her, its in the Greywoods.."

"Greywoods? sounds like a real trouble. What kind of mess she has been into ?"

"I think she's beeing possesed, by what thing i have no idea at all. Can you guess it?"

"Well there is.. many type of them. That thing that you try to reason with, if it happen to posses your daughter away. It can be a damned spirit."

"That's what i think" Rena says abruptly.

"So its a evil ghost that's what you mean right?"

"Almost right, but unfortunately the ghost still retain a soul when their alive. That spirit did not posses soul at all. It is more badder, coz its very nature is purely to bring misery around its path. Its what you called a demon. Your daughter is really in big trouble, you see." Dante pointed out boldly.

Floyd flinched, his expression turned grim. Taken aback by Dante's statement. And Rena felt her spine is shivering.

"Ohh my God... we must find Jocelyn immediately before its too late! you can handle this right!?" Floyd panicked

"That's why i'm here, but before i could even start my investigation could you show me anything regarding of her portrait?"

"Yes! I can show you her photo! I will give it to you, please wait for a moment." says Floyd while he get to the upstairs. Reaching Jocelyn's room.

Rena looked at Dante distrustfully, hands crossed on her chest, she is doubting that this person can handle their problem at all. But most of it..

"You're still a teenager?" she narrowed her eyes toward him.

"Apparently i am" Dante shrugged.

"Did you really have any idea of this. Your recent explanations were good. But still to think my husband relied to such a brat like you is beyond my comprehension. Is that only money that you're up to?" she said in sharp tone.

Dante gazed at her eyes "If you put it that way, yes it is"

"Do you even know what are you doing?"

"Yup, I aware enough of what am doing here ma'am. Wether i'm not looks convincing enough to you, its your problem. Just so you know that i was accustomed for doing dirty works, which i do best."

"Is that it, so.. how many times did you enroll this kind of occupation of yours hmm?"

"There were so many that i lose count how many times i repeat it again. They pay, i do. The same goes for your errand too."

Rena find herself slightly astonished by his statement. "Its kind of weird that a youngster such as yourself doing this kind of stuff."

Dante lift one of his brows "Why the hell should i feel weird, nobody ever feel any objection for me doing this, even they think its benefical." he grinned

"That's not it, what i mean.. didn't you already have a parents who will take care for you? To think that you still need additional income for living i can say they're not raise you well."

The smiling on his face lost as a sudden pang hit Dante, which he dissolve it quickly when hearing that blunt words. "Parents.. ehh.. I was living alone.. Ma'am. Never had that since i was 8."_'Damn it, what was that for?' _he cursed mentally. Thanks to her he just reminded of his long dead mother now. Damn it.

Aware that she just stepped on the thin ice and the athmosphere around turning tense Rena rectify her words. "Ohh i'm so sorry i never thought-"

"Nah, it's okay! i'm already get on with that long time a go." Dante cut her off quickly.

Speechless for a moment, she found her maternal instinct rose up. Knowing a child grew up without their parents is really bugs her up. "It must be hard for you to went throught that experience."

"Heh, you should worry your own daughter." Dante shrugged.

"You are right" Rena smiled dryly.

The sound of the pounding feet is audible from the stairs soon revealing to be Floyd "Here! I got her photo, take this with you for the clue. Hope it might help." He hand it over to Dante.

"Do you need anything else?" Floyd asked again.

"Nah, its enough. This will do" Dante put the photo to his jacket pocket then make his way out leaving the house.

"Hey wait! Let me go with you!" Floyd trying to follow him outside.

Dante just tilted his head at him "No, just stay here. You better keep your wife safe Mr. Floyd" he said with a grin

"But i wanna help" Floyd insisted

"Rest assured Floyd, i'm so hardcore at what i do."

"Fine then, good luck Dante.."

Dante kept walking away only for Rena to calls him. Halted him for a brief seconds.

"Hey Dante! ... just.. be careful out there okay? You better bring my daughter in one piece!" says Rena worryingly

Dante smirked "I will.. just don't forget that i demand a good payment from you later!"

"Of course i will!" she replied.

Dante waved his hand at the two without looking back, as he began the mission to retrieve his client's daughter.

Floyd just left stupefied at his wife sudden changed attitude toward the mercenary. "What was that? I thought you dislike him, Rena."

Rena just staring at the ground with deep thought, both hands cupped on her shoulder to resist the coldness of the night breeze. "He was... just too young for that kind of life, don't you think?" she said dryly

Floyd kept silence for a moment, looking back at the leaving figure.

"It was his choice." He pat his wife shoulder before he embrace her in his arms. Praying that everything is gonna be alright.

* * *

The Greywoods, a forest that sprawled on south east of Capulet town. Origin of its name is because the color of the woods always turned grey at nigh time, giving this hollow vibe for the eyes can see. The cause of this phenomenon is still not clear. Some guessed that its caused by the gleam of the light from the moon getting refractioned by the woods, other says its caused by supernatural occurence. Almost all of the netizens keep avoiding themselves from crossing it as much as they can on every occasion, except for a very special case which is rare indeed. It is said that whoever the poor being ever step in the said forest will had unlucky fate following after. The rumours that involved about the Greywoods always led to unfortunate events such as lost people, unexplainable strange phenomenon, even the supernatural activity revolved of emersion of ghost entity. If anything of those case only make the Greywoods reputation getting more spooky... is on Dante's must visit list.

"Ohh boy, Greywoods sounds like one hell of a party! And its free from any ticket!" Dante quiping. Entering the forest entrance just ahead.

He reach his coat pocked and took out Jocelyn's photo, observing it. "Brunnette, white skin and a pair of brown eyes huh. Alright.. now where did you go girl.."

He checking his surrounding in the woods. No kidding, its grey... dark with plain grey everywhere. Anyone would freak themselves out knowing that they are lost. But not with Dante's sight. Somewhat his eyes can adjusted even in the darkness, he sharpen all his sense on alert mode. Ready to hunt. Checking all environtment, sounds and any movements with such rigor as his icy blue orbs scanning them all. Glowing yellow orbs are staring to him in every direction, must be the locals owl. Their cuckoos are the only background sound in the woods. With both hands already armed with Ebony and Ivory besides his head, his ring fingers tight on the gun's trigger. Now its up to his instinct to handle the rest. He felt the wind breeze moving more stronger against him. But he persist, managing to keep up. He is going deeper beyond the woods. Later, he arrived at three-way junction.

"Ohh great another trials for me. How could this junction randomly show up? Hmm.. suspicious." Dante grunted. He inspect it more closer. He finds out that each way have their own particularity. On his right the pathway kinda have a zig-zag patterns, on the front is a dark alleyway wich have bumpy road, another is just a straight lane while covered by grey branches all over it by his left. "Well this is confusing, where would it take me if i choose one, should i try them all one by one?" Dante scratching his head. He tried to find a clue for this matter while walking back and forth. Until something on the ground catch his attention.

Its something at the left road that bring Dante's interest. Aware of seemingly red liquid among the grey ground. "Blood trails.." He crouched at the ground touching it. "Its still fresh..." He narrowed his eyes as he stand up gazing at his front. "Looks like i'm getting close." He says as he follows the blood trail quickly. Passing through thick branches and leafs, he never lost it. When he reach the end road he just left stunned.. He just visit the three-way junction again.

"Holy shit, no wonder people get lost here! This damn woods playing tricks on me!" he cursed. He take caution of the blood trails though. Now it is at the right road, the zig-zag one. "Seems like i'm gonna play your way huh." He continue to follow the blood trails. Well this time he briefly expecting to get his prize. Unfortunately, he end up being spawned at the three-way junction again. But Dante pay no attention to it as he keeps up with the blood trails. His advanced sight never deceive him.

Soon a muffled sound is audible beyond the woods, Dante stopped his track. His ears perceived it as someone's cry. "Crying sounds.. it must be her." Dante continued and speed up his steps toward the sound's source. Looks like the trails are eventualy consistent as it leads him to the crying sounds getting more clear. He could feel the air around him becomes more thin as he getting closer. Somewhat the black energy in this region gets more disturbing, signifying the presence of something evil.. then he found it, just laying five meters right infront of him.

Leaning against a big tree, a pale white skin, seemingly tattered pijama with blood taints over it. The hair falls down covering her face. Hands groped at her neck. She is squirming against the ground in agony. Dante approach the crying figure slowly.

"Jocelyn? is that you!?" Dante shouts at her.

She gives no response instead she let out a high pitched screaming. Making Dante covers his ears.

"Easy girl, hey.. your parents sent me to get you home Joce, don't worry!" Dante bent down and touch her shoulder. Then a pair of white pupil stares him back. He confused for a second only for her to screams out at his face, a telekinesis force sends Dante flying away at considerable distance. He ends up crashing a random tree before he land on the ground with a loud thud while Rebellion stuck to the ground.

"Umphh! Not a tender-hearted type i see." Dante get on his feet quickly "At least gimme some proper treatment for founding you!" snapping at seamingly possesed girl. "So you are the troublemaker ghost who like trolling at Mr Floyd residence huh?"

**"Beg0ne!" **she's return with hellish voice. An intangible spirit emerge from the girl's body, floating. Bloodied face with no eyes, long hair with a wide jaw curved down in inappropriate way. Covered with dirty black cloak. Arms are long and thin paired with long sharp black claws.

"No way, i barely just here. You are being rude you know. Besides.." Dante takes out Ebony &amp; Ivory from the holsters, pointing them at her. "She's my prize i'm gonna claim her whether you like it or not." he smirked.

"**RaAaAaAgh!**" She rush at Dante in fast motion, claws extended at front.

"Heh!" Dante rolling to the side just in time before it could pierce him through. Makes the claws stuck to the solid wood. _'So this thing can materialize its body.' _He mentaly noted. He returns the attack by firing a barrage of bullets from Ebony &amp; Ivory. Hitting the ghost from the back.

Roaring, the ghost tear the wood apart easily. She does another attack by quickly slashing at him, which Dante dodge them rather easy. He counter the next attack enabling him to headshot her pointblank. She's not slowing down though she managed to thwack him aside. Dante flipped himself on the air and firing his guns rapidly at her midsections. Just barely make her angrier. Her claws became more longer than before.

"**AaaAaaRh!**" with a quick motion she fly at Dante with the upward slash attack. He quickly dash backward completely miss it and retaliate by shooting at her face. She covered her face and blocked some of his bullet by her claws while she chase Dante down, giving yet another swipe from her claws. Smirking, Dante makes a coming gesture with his right palm while evading her attacks. Suddenly Rebellion reacted, the blade is vibrating before it breaks away from the ground. Whirling in the air, the blade answer its master call. Gliding toward Dante fast.

Dante catch the incoming sword stylishly then block the ghost assaults, sharp claws and the sword are clashing. "Let's get to the maint event shall we!" Dante pushed the struggling ghost makes it staggered back. Then spun Rebellion slicing her torso. The ghost shriek in agony as Dante hacked through her at breakneck speed.

The ghost parried the sword soon gives her the momentum to grab Dante's neck strangling him, he trying to break free by holding the arm grabbing him with no avail. The ghost extended her free arm ready to mince him off. She failed by the way, as Dante takes out one of his guns really quickly and slam the barrel beneath her chin "BANG! BANG! BANG!... " the sounds of bullets pierce through her repeatedly like a cutting knife through butter. She let out a agonizing roar, loosening her grip on Dante.

Dante hoofing one of his foot at the ghost's chest then back fliping away while slashing the arm.

"**HWUUUARGH!**" she retreating herself by flying through the sky. Increasing the distance between her adversary. Later, she casting a dark spell. A loud distorted sound is present among the ghost, creating a spinning orb like vortex of pitch black void. Then it dissolve turning into a huge black portal with pentagrams symbol appearing above her as she continue her casting. Soon a pack of what it seems strange looking demons are spawned from it. Diving down to the ground. Their appearance were variant, some of them have tall slim black colored bodies while having that of ghastly doll face, others having fat gibbous body with its face resembled a creepy baby face with pointed sharp teeth. All had clawed hands. The rest of them are unexplainable because their features are unnerving.

"Summoning your familiar eh? ...you guys" Dante face palmed "..are so ugly... my brains hurt by just looking at you. I tell you what, next time try to summon more decent looking familiars rather than this lame weirdos. Terribly uninspiring its so fail that i cannot feel an epic vibe at all."

The alpha ghost does not response to his nagging though, instead she pointed her long clawed finger toward Dante, signaling her familiars to attack. The horde charged at Dante with dreadful howl. Inhuman expression plastered over their face while madly laughing.

Dante let out his own twisted smirk and does welcoming gesture "Come and get me!". The nearest demon jumps at him but found itself slashed in half before it can even touch him. Followed by guns all blazing Dante rush at the incoming horde. Whoever trying to get close always end up being the easy target of raining bullets or heads getting popped off. Limbs matter splattering on the ground each time Dante fire off his guns. Despite this they seems not affected by his display of feats as they keep coming at him. Their movement pattern just becomes more erratic than ever forcing Dante to switch on Rebellion. A fat demon with a baby face trying to pounce him down by slamming its body while laughing creating cracks on the ground but miss its target. Soon Dante reappeared above it. "Pounce this!" he bring down Rebellion in high speed bisecting the hideous thing easely. He gaze at the remaining demons circling him. Standing still Dante rest his both hands on Rebellion's hilt, waiting.

Then they attack him at once repeatedly. Smashing, slashing, biting clawings and whatever that they can throws in every ankles. Only to witness something beyond logic a human can apprehend. The guy doing the impossible. In the middle of it, Dante kept countering all of the attacks like a madman while also dodging them in the mids of the raging swarm. More bloods and spilled guts littered the ground quickly. He kept hacking, slashing, countering, side stepping and guns all blazing while maintains devilish grinn on his face signifying his joy in this onslaught. If his trench coat is not colored red it would be full of blood taint right now. He can felt the surge of adrenalin overflowing in his body. Demanding more release in expense of slaying the foes. Is a familiar sensation that he felt. Killing them all... it felt so good.

Another demon gets decapitated again by an overhead slash from Rebellion.

_Kill it.._

Dante spun around evading a vertical slash from a demon then stab it through the gut before he cuts it upward to the head, tearing it apart.

_Kills it more.. _

An incoming attack comes behind him from a charging fat-ass demon trying to plow him. Dante flip up himself above it to gives a rain of bullet through its wide head. Blasting the brains matter causing its big body keeling over in front. Now there are only several of them left. 2 fat demons, 5 tall demons and lastly the most strange looking one with tentacles protruding on its back.

_Keep killing more.._

Dante grinned more widely, he charge at the remaining demons in a quick display. The two fat were the first, they trying to fight back. One of them raise one of its huge fist to pummel him but never lay a single hit. He slip past through the assault with such agility and cut off both of its arm then behead it. The other one followed but it soon getting chopped to tiny pieces before it could even react.

_Slaughter them.. SLAUGHTER THEM ALL_

Sudden burst of euphoria flowing Dante's mind from inside out, he can't help it but to just letting it loose. The fact of having dominance over them by sheer power feels marvelous, and he likes to explore more of his own abilities to the limit. He need to continue his frenzy at the killzone.

Gangs up on him simultanously, the remaining tall demons trying to restrict Dante's movement. The first one using frontal assault by scratching at him, Dante duck himself down then did a sweep kick tackling it. Its companion following suit by doing death from above move, still handling his previous attacker Dante maneuver himself out of the reach, tricked it to hit its comrade instead, then blast its head off via his gun. He rolls out of the way when the incoming overhead slash come to him. Dashing forward quickly, he requite by thrusting Rebellion to its belly first then spinning back kick it sends it flying toward the rest demons.

Now only one last familiar left standing revealed to be a strange looking demon with tentacles. Looks like it is the alpha of the pack. Its size is slightly more larger nearly match the fat ass demon of its herd. Grey scaly hide skin. Long arms. Its head is more demonic with downward horns. Its eyes are pair of glowing red orbs. At his back are a bunch of black tentacles with a sharp edge. Walking slowly toward Dante and stopped to face him.

"Your struggle ends now, hunter!" he said in cold tone.

"Ohh you can talk? That's relieving to know. How about for round two." Dante pointing Rebellion at the demon, taunting him.

The alpha demon stretching one of his arm, suddenly a small crack formed on the ground beneath his palm. Then a black bastard sword protruding from it coming to his side. Raising it upward he scrub the sword from the cross guard to the edge by his fingers, engulfing it with black aura. Then he swing it to his side creating a shockwave on the process. "Sure.."


End file.
